projectxzonefandomcom-20200214-history
List of Quotes - Saya
Saya Intro Solo Begin Solo Finish Victory Paired Characters Akira Yuki & Pai Chan Intro Saya: Maybe I should learn kung fu as a way to keep in shape. Pai: I definitely recommend it. You'll save money and improve your luck to boot. Akira: Come on now, you know it doesn't do all that. Chris Redfield & Jill Valentine Intro Chun-Li & Morrigan Intro Saya: How about the three of us go out on the town and drive the boys wild? Morrigan: Ooh, I like that idea... Chun-Li: Before we worry about going out on the town, we need to take care of these enemies here. Dante & Demitri Maximoff Intro Frank West & Hsien-Ko Intro Saya: Oh, please don't take any compromising pictures of me and young men, okay? Frank: Depends on how juicy of a scandal they'd make. Let's talk about it after this fight. Hsien-Ko: Don't be surprised if you get a spanking from Reiji! Victory Saya: Hey, Mr. Cameraman. Make sure you capture my best angle. Frank: Don't you worry. How about flipping your collar up a bit more? Hsien-Ko: Frank, let's save the photo shoot for later. Gemini Sunrise & Erica Fontaine Intro Gemini: My master always told me to massage my chest if I get nervous. Erica: Really? I'll try the next time I have a revue! Saya: Why wait for next time? You should try it now... Haken Browning & Kaguya Nanbu Intro Saya: Welcome to the new world, Mr. Cowboy and Dairy Princess. Haken: Okay sexy fox. There is still much of the world left to explore. Kaguya: I wish people would stop calling me that... Ichiro Ogami & Sakura Shinguji Intro Jin Kazama & Ling Xiaoyu Intro Kite & BlackRose Intro Saya: It must be nice being a character in a game. You can dress as crazy as you want. Kite: Well, you can choose whatever design you want for your character... BlackRose: It's not like everyone here doesn't dress strange enough as it is. Kogoro & Mii Intro Saya: If you’re a ninja, then of course you can do THAT, right? Kogoro: Oh, you mean THAT? Yeah, of course I can. Mii: Hey Kogoro, what’s THAT? C’mon, tell me! KOS-MOS & T-elos Intro Kurt & Riela Intro Reiji Arisu & Xiaomu Intro Xiaomu: Look Reiji. I’m so excited I’m getting goosebumps. Saya: Oh yes, I’ve got goosebumps right here, too. Can’t you see them, little boy? Reiji: Don’t show me that, you crazy vixens! Victory Xiaomu: Did you see that! That’s why they call me the “Dirt Fox” of Shinra! Saya: How about if we team up and call ourselves the Outfoxies? Reiji: Don’t forget that we’re still enemies, Saya. Ryu & Ken Masters Intro Saya: Ooh, show me what makes the King of U.S. Martial Arts so amazing... Ken: Heh, I can never deny a pretty lady. Just don't go falling for me, okay? Ryu: ...Just don't go blaming me when Eliza gets angry at you, okay, Ken? Soma Schicksal & Alisa Amiella Intro Saya: Dressing like that at such a young age... Kids sure do grow fast these days. Alisa: What, is there something strange about my clothes? Soma? Soma: Not really. I got used to it during my time in Anagura. Toma & Cyrille Intro Toma: Between Riemsianne and Saya, all girls from the evil tribes sure are trouble. Cyrille: Hmm, and just what to do you mean by “girls from the evil tribes” Toma? Saya: What are you talking about? If it’s something juicy, let me join in! Victory Saya: Toma, how about showing a girl your Shining Force? Cyrille: Don’t do it, Toma! You know you can’t resist older women. Toma: C-C’mon, Cyrille! You know that’s not true. X & Zero Intro X: Saya, are you a Maverick? Saya: That’s hard to say. I guess you could say I’m a different sort of girl. Zero: I don’t think that’s what he’s talking about. Yuri Lowell & Estellise Sidos Heurassein Intro Zephyr & Leanne Intro